The present invention relates generally to stands that support spray guns and more particularly to a versatile stand for gravity fed spray paint guns.
The current state of the art in the field of painting with gravity led paint guns involves using separate hangers or stands for stationing the gun when it is idle. The guns themselves are not equipped with any device for placing the gun down in a substantially upright position. Thus, separate, unattached stands are commonly used. The use of a separate stand, however, is cumbersome and inconvenient.
One method for securing the paint gun in an upright position involves the use of stands mounted to a wall. Although the stands are stable, they are often not readily accessible or convenient. Regularly, the gun needs to be set down momentarily while adjustments are made to the article being painted. For these brief periods, it is difficult and bothersome to use permanently wall-mounted stands.
While some stands are more mobile, they frequently are unstable and cumbersome. Many current stands do not support the spray gun at the base of the gun, and thus do not provide desired stability. Beyond the difficulty of instability, these stands usually require that the air hose be disassembled from the gun before the gun is placed in the stand. The spray gun usually cannot be placed in a preferred upright position without disconnecting the air hose. An upright position is preferred so a user may mix paint "on the spot" in the spray gun. This eliminates the need to travel to a mixing station. Without a mobile and stable stand to secure the spray gun upright, mixing paint is a cumbersome routine involving disconnection of the hose, transport to the mixing station and reconnection of the hose. This procedure decreases in productivity and efficiency.
Another awkward condition in the current art is the inability to support the gun should it fall from the user's hand. The gun is frequently dropped and inevitably falls to the ground sustaining damage or spilling paint. Due to the cumbersome air hose, gravity fed paint guns are not outfitted with supports to prevent the gun from filling.